monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein
15 days old, Frankie Stein is the new ghoul at Monster High. She is the daughter of Dr. Frankeinstein's monster and his bride. Her pet is a puppy named Watzit. Age There are several plotholes concerning Frankie's age in the webisodes. Most of what happens would have had to have happened in the same day, which makes for a scrambled timeline. If the webisodes follow the same timeline as the "New Ghoul @ School" special, she would have started school when she was at 8 days or younger. However, it is fairly likely that Frankie was assembled using the parts of several dead females in their mid-teens, so the "15 days old" thing is more of a reference to her ressurection since the death of her original body donors, not her true chronological age. Personality Frankie is friendly and athletic, but has a clumsy streak, as her body parts tend to fly off. She is usually the most down to earth of all the girls. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Frankie's voice is provided by Kate Higgins. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Hero Zombie Girl" is portrayed by Angela Duscio. Physical Description Frankie has long black and white hair, and light, mint green skin. She has one green eye and one blue eye, a condition known as heterochromia. (However this is more likely to being assembled from multiple people, rather than genetics.) She has visible stitches all over her body, and two bolts on her neck. In Volume 2 of the webisodes, her hair is slightly straighter than it previously was. Classic Monster Frankie is the child of Frankenstein's Monster and his bride, as seen in James Whale's "Bride of Frankenstein", made in 1935 and released by Universal. Famous film star Boris Karloff played Frankenstein's Monster, and Elsa Lanchester as his bride. In the story, it is revealed that Frankenstein's Monster has survived the pursuit of the angry mob. He also persuades his maker, Dr. Frankenstein, to create a mate for him. The film versions of Frankenstein are based on the 1818 novel by Mary Shelley, "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus". The influence of her parents can be seen in Frankie's skin color, stitches and neck bolts (her father, Frankenstein's Monster) and her black and white hair (her mother, Frankenstein's bride). Frankie also has a fondness for the lightning bolt symbol, which is seen frequently in the films as the method of animating the monster. Relationships Family Frankie lives with both her parents in "a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab".Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Her parents treat her like she is very young (which, of course, she is, being only 15 days old) but they are very kind to her as she learns about the world around her.Frankie Stein's Diary, August 26 The last name Stein may indicate a Jewish lineage to her family background. Friends Frankie is best friends with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf. But seeing as she is such a peppy spirit, she has no enemies -- not even Cleo De Nile. Romance In the webisodes Frankie has no romantic interests, but in the Monster High movie New Ghoul at School, she develops a brief crush on Deuce Gorgon, until she finds out he's actually Cleo's boyfriend. In the book, she has a crush on a normie named Brett then moves on to DJ Hyde. Frankie's First Day Attendees of San Diego Comic-Con 2010 could buy an exclusive Frankie Stein doll, which was made in black, white and gray. The doll came with its own unique profile and a diary detailing Frankie's first day of her current existence. Frankie in the Monster High books In the Monster High books, Frankie is the daughter of university professors Viktor and Viveka Stein, and a grandchild of the original Dr. Frankenstein. The first 15 days of her life is spent having basic world and academic knowledge downloaded into her head. She is taught to cover her "mint" green skin with makeup and hide her neck bolts with high collars, turtlenecks or scarfs (her white streaks are later created from peroxide). Frankie hates hiding who she is and makes many attempts to get humans to accept her for who she is. However, she eventually ends up exposing her RAD world to panicked humans and the rest of the RAD community want her excommunicated. At the end of the book, she befriends DJ and Melody, who support her and also want to help the RADs. Clothing Ccstandup.jpg|Frankie Stein and Clawdeen stand-ups at Comic Con 2010 Picture_413.png|Frankie Stein in Dawn of the Dance outfit BWFrankieoutfit.jpg|Black and white Frankie doll exclusive to Comic Con frankiegloombeachboxart.jpg|Frankie Gloom Beach FrankieSchoolSpirits.png|Frankie School Spirits FrankiePJs.png|Frankie Dead Tired Basic Frankie wears a green and black plaid dress with a white collar and transparent puff sleeves. She also wears a black polka-dotted tie with a silver skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, and blue skullette earrings. Comic Con Exclusive For Comic Con 2010, Mattel created a black & white scale version of the Frankie doll in her Basic outfit. For more information on the exclusive doll, see Exclusive merchandise. Dawn of the Dance In Dawn of the Dance/New Ghoul @ School, Frankie wears a short, black and white zigzag-patterned dress with pink puffy sleeves. She wears a blue obi tied with white as a belt, and pink fishnet stockings. Her shoes are reverse images of one another. She wears blue lightning bolt earrings, and her long hair is pulled back. Gloom Beach Frankie wears a blue and yellow striped/black and yellow lightning-bolt one-piece swimsuit with a plaid wrap around her waist.She has blue sunglasses and black sandals with yellow straps. School Spirits Frankie's fearleading uniform is similar to that seen on Cleo de Nile and the other fearleaders in the webisodes. It has a sleeveless black top with a pink v-neck and a pink and white pointed hem, worn over a black skirt with the same pink and white hem. Frankie's uniform includes blue stitches. The uniform includes blue earrings, a blue wristband, and white and pink sneakers. Frankie Stein Gallery MonsterDolls.jpg|Frankie plushie Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Frankie Stein and Heath Burns|link=Webisodes#Date of the Dead Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 4.28.50 PM.png|Frankie in class Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 2.55.03 PM.png|Frankie Stein electrified FrankieLagoonaVolcano.png|Lagoona and Frankie FrankieOldSchool.png|Frankie kickin' it old school Frankiebw.jpg|Black and white Frankie doll exclusive to Comic Con Frankie-gloombeach.jpg|Frankie Stein in Gloom Beach outfit Fearleading.jpg|Frankie Stein's School Spirits uniform References Category:Characters